


When Trevor Ran Away

by Rhidee



Series: 2019 Drabbles [6]
Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, Teen Angst, Werewolf Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhidee/pseuds/Rhidee
Summary: Being a werewolf is hard.  Being a teenage werewolf superhero is way harder.  Luckily, Trevor isn't alone in this one.





	When Trevor Ran Away

**Author's Note:**

> YO! Mind the incompleted tag- this idea got me, and then i got real bummed, and the idea went bye bye. This is basically a rough draft, but there's enough cool concepts for me to post, and plus i have a hope that if i get enough people thinkin about how cool a superhero au would be someone else would write it,,,  
then again i havent scrolled the tag for a while so who knows maybe someone already has  
Anyway, i'll write the general fic plot in the end notes and ya'll have a good time, yeehaw

When Trevor ran away, he took his dog with him.

Bringing ChiChi wasn’t the best choice, and he knew that. 

-

Hiding in the woods wasn’t quite like the boxcar kids. There wasn’t a boxcar, for one, and he was the only kid, and it turns out it’s hard to figure out what to eat when you can’t go buy bread because the missing persons poster is above the checkout. He did enjoy using the back of a spoon as a butter knife, though.

\--

Trevor blinked at ChiChi. Chichi blinked back. His eyes met hers, and then glanced frantically at his paws. He took one step forward, fell on his entire face, and then his tail wiggled at approximately a million miles per hour.

“oooooooooHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-“

\-- 

Tail! Tails are great to chase, for fifty years, and maybe really fast, but then he realized ChiChi ALSO had a tail, and oh my goooooooooddddddd this was even better than the stories he had read.

\--

HABIT IS A PUPPET MADE ALIVE BY TEETH MAGICIANS.//HABIT IS THE DOC OCK OF TEETH.

\--

That’s when he knew what he had to do. He had to take his AMAZING WOLF POWERS and use them for good… He had to become WOLFMAN: DEFENDER OF THE PACK!

With this great and magnificent power he would take the whole world under his protection, save the little guy and dole out EPIC JUSTICE.

He was going to get SO many capes.

\--

The Mighty Pickle Boy lifted the pickle up high and started clobbering the door.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck” Trevor said, because what, would you be literate? The door shook with the blows but not as much as Trevor’s UBER SENSATIVE WOLF NOSE shook with the pickle scent. Nancy seemed to be praying, not in the god save me way, but in the may I find the patience to not mcfreakin lose it way.

Then both teens realized there was a back door, like, right there. Literally right there.

\--

“PICKLE POWER!” Randy said, throwing mini dills in Millie’s face.

Millie beamed him with a bat. He went down like a weirdly scented tree.

“WAS THAT A SCRAPPY DOO REFERENCE YOU DUMB MOTHERF-“

\--

Tim Tam smiled, as much as they could, with limbs multiplying rapidly and eyes sprouting all across their skin and flying off to float around them like a galaxy of vision.

“Patsy”

The world exploded in color.

\--

Trevor took a step back.

“Nancy, I-“  
“NO!” She yelled, tears welling up in her eyes. She was floating. She probably didn’t know about that.

“You can’t stay here. I never asked you to come help me! I never asked to be your damsel in distress! I can take care of myself, Trevor!”

Trevor’s nails pressed painfully on his palms, his eyes darting to the side.

“Okay.” He said, softly.

Nancy’s chest was heaving, full of air she didn’t technically need. She nodded, ran a hand through her hair, and touched down with a step back.

“Okay.” She said.

Trevor left.

\-- 

**Author's Note:**

> Trevor runs away because he gets very lucky in that his werewolf god complex means he doesn't tolerate misgendering, so he runs off into the woods ghibli style with his dog ChiChi (Who i will make a thing i swear to god). While in the woods he gets turned into a werewolf, or grows into his werewolf ness, who knows. His fun woods lonely time is broken up when a badass superhero villian fight happens to go into his woods, and then he gets all inspired. Also at some point he starts hanging out in nancy's backyard, just cause. After he's both a hero and friends with nancy, he starts getting it in his head that he has to protect her, cause obvs she's the damsel in the making. This ends up pissing her off in the long run, cause she's rly capable on her own and literally more powerful than him on account of the trained vampire thing. 
> 
> Meanwhile, randy and habit (also wallus) are villians for no specific reason besides 'whoa that'd b cool'. Their powers are in fic enough even tho i couldnt decide what i liked best for habit. They're duking it out on the regular with millie timtam and putunia (putunia is actually op but doesnt like fighting so everyones trying to get her with the destiny skit and she's just determinedly ignoring it). Where are the adults? I don't know! Anyway at some point one of the villians goes turncoat and the good old sneaking in fake captured trope makes a hero win. Also kamal has an emotional breakdown on habit after being a supervillian sidekick for a while but who knows how that ends.
> 
> Anyway good job getting to the very end of this work! If you liked it, leave a comment, if you hated it, leave a comment. I don't care if the comment is just "............." like i'll take it ya'll if it gets me an email notification its awesome.  
Have a yeehowdy day


End file.
